Les amours de Sora
by mangafana
Summary: Sora est élève en terminal. Un nouveau prof débarque, c'est une vieille connaissance, à la surprise de l'élève. Le coup de foudre est immédiat. yaoï UA RxS SxS CxS !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : mangafana

Titre : Les amours de Sora.

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi

J'espère que vous aimerez, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas de béta, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 :

Sora poussa un gros soupir et continua à dessiner. C'était l'interclasse et ils attendaient le remplaçant de leur professeur d'histoire-géographie. Heureusement, il était seul à sa table au fond de la classe et il avait pu s'étaler et éparpiller ses dessins sur toute la table. Finalement, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et du bruit dans la classe, les autres élèves devaient avoir rejoint leur place à l'entrée du professeur. Sora ne pris même pas la peine de lever la tête, il se fichait pas mal de ce professeur et en plus, il détestait la géo !!! Il continua donc à dessiner le chat de son voisin qu'il avait vu le matin même, affalé sur un mur, ses pattes pendant dans le vide, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui se passait autour de lui. De toute façon, c'était pas un prof remplaçant qui allait l'aider à remonter sa moyenne et il avait bien compris depuis longtemps que c'était pas grâce à cette matière qu'il allait avoir son bac …

Il prêta quand même attention à la voie qui s'éleva, pour au moins connaître le nom de son professeur quand soudainement, il écarquilla les yeux et releva subitement la tête, attirant sur lui le regard de son enseignant par la même occasion.

***************************************************************************

Un jeune homme de 25 ans attendait devant une porte, stressé à mort. Aujourd'hui, c'était son premier jour de cours. Il était un jeune professeur remplaçant et c'était sa première classe. Il inspira, puis expira, puis inspira … en fait il faisait la technique du petit chien, puis finalement, il se décida à ouvrir la porte. Il s'avança vers le bureau et y déposa ses affaires. Il attendit que tous les élèves se soient assis puis il dit d'une voie forte :

« Bonjour, je suis le remplaçant de votre professeur d'histoire-géographie. Je resterais … le temps qu'il faudra à votre professeur pour se remettre sur pied. Je me nomme Squall Leonhart. Donc j'ai regardé votre programme d'histoire et vous en êtes à … »

Il se stoppa en pleine phrase quand il vit une tête brune hirsute se redresser et le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Et là, lui aussi scotcha. Il ne se souvint plus de sa phrase, il ne se souvint plus de sa classe, il ne se souvint plus que aujourd'hui, c'était son premier jour et que pour l'occasion, il avait du mettre un col rouler pour cacher le suçon que lui avait fait Cloud, son amant, pour lui donner du courage ce matin. Tout ce qu'il vit, fut deux grands yeux bleus le fixant incrédules. Finalement, au bout d'un temps indéterminé, il se secoua, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge et il entama tout de suite la leçon, ne prenant pas garde aux regards surpris de ses élèves.

A la fin du cours, il regarda tous les élèves partir puis il ferma la porte de la classe, bloquant l'accès au dernier élève. Doucement, il se retourna et se retrouva confronté à ses deux yeux bleus qu'il avait senti le suivre pendant tout son cours. Timidement, il lui offrit un sourire et baragouina :

« Euh, Roxas … euh … non … S …

-Sora.

-Oui, bien sur, Sora, excuse moi. Je … je suis assez étonné de te trouver ici. Tu as déménagé ?

-Oui, mes parents ne pouvaient plus supporter notre ancienne ville, trop chargée de souvenirs…

-Alors ça, c'est une sacrée coïncidence.

-Tu l'as dit Squall. » murmura le plus jeune, et chacun retourna dans ses souvenirs de leur rencontre.

Sora était jeune, il devait avoir 11 ans quand il avait rencontré Squall. Sora avait un frère plus âgé nommé Roxas. Sora et son frère se ressemblaient énormément à quelques petites différences près. Entre autre, Sora était châtain alors que son frère était clairement blond. Les cheveux de Roxas étaient toujours mal coiffés, toujours en pique, mais alors que les siens étaient en pique dressés sur sa tête, ceux de Sora étaient en pique dans tous les sens, un fouillis incroyable. Sans ça, ils étaient identiques, même yeux, même visage … d'ailleurs ça amusait Roxas qui appelait souvent son frère « mini-moi ». Roxas était un bon grand frère qui s'occupait bien de son petit frère. Il l'aimait beaucoup et était très protecteur avec lui, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout, avec leur 7 ans de différence, Roxas avait toujours pris soin de son frère depuis qu'il était bébé. Il adorait Sora qui était en plus un enfant très facile, il ne pleurait presque jamais, ne faisait jamais de caprice et les seuls fois ou il demandait quelque chose, c'était pour avoir de l'attention et des câlins. Même en grandissant, Sora n'avait pas beaucoup changé et à 11 ans, il était toujours aussi adorable et souriant, prêt à tous pour aider les gens. Un jour, Roxas revint à la maison avec un ami. C'était Squall. Et alors qu'auparavant, Roxas ne faisait attention qu'à lui, avec l'arrivé de Squall, Roxas fermait souvent sa porte et empêchait son frère de les rejoindre et de rentrer dans sa chambre, à la grande peine de celui-ci. Sora en avait été assez peiné. Quand Squall n'était pas là, Roxas était toujours son grand frère adoré mais dès que Squall était là, il l'ignorait ou lui mettait un dessin animé pour qu'il ne les dérange pas.

Un soir, Roxas et Squall partirent en boîte. Ce soir là, Roxas but un peu alors c'est Squall qui pris le volant. Ce soir là, Squall n'avait pas bu, ils l'avaient décidé à l'avance pour être sur de rentrer entier. Ce soir là, les occupants de la voiture qui les suivaient n'avait pas été aussi sage et le conducteur avait bu. Il décida de les dépasser alors qu'un camion arrivait en face, Squall ralenti au maximum pour laisser la place à la voiture de se rabattre mais le conducteur saoul ne se rabattit pas assez vite, malgré les coups de klaxon du camion qui freinait au mieux. Le camion percuta la voiture qui vint emboutir le véhicule de Squall. Celui-ci, sous l'impacte s'évanoui et la voiture sorti de la route. Ce soir là, Squall reçu une belle cicatrice au milieu du visage, entre ses deux yeux. Ce soir là, Roxas mourut dans l'accident.

Après ça, Sora ne revit qu'une fois Squall, à l'enterrement de son frère. Quand il était venu présenter ses condoléances à ses parents, ceux-ci ne lui dirent rien, pas de reproche mais pas de réconfort non plus. Squall parti donc sous la pluie battante, dans son costume noir, les épaules voutées et la mort dans l'âme.

****************************

Squall poussa un grand soupir puis se retourna vers Sora :

« Excuse moi de t'avoir appelé Roxas … vous vous ressemblez tellement, ça m'a fait un choc.

-Je comprends, tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire. Je lui ressemble beaucoup …

-Oui … tu es son sosie … il a eu raison de t'appeler « mini-moi », à part le fait que tu sois un peu plus petit qu'il ne l'était, tu lui ressemble trait pour trait.

-… Oui.

-Hum, tes parents vont bien ?

-ça va, ils ont la forme.

-… Bien … Rox … Sora, j'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi. Je vais te laisser repartir. Juste une chose, en dehors des cours, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu me tutoie et m'appel par mon prénom mais devant les autres élèves …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je serais sage comme une image.

-Merci. » Squall ouvrit la porte sur laquelle il s'était adossé et laissa passer son élève. Avant de la refermer, il jeta un dernier regard à Sora et il rencontra les yeux si bleu du jeune homme, lui aussi retourné pour le voir fermer la porte.

**************************************************************************

Plus tard, dans la salle des professeurs, Squall faisait connaissance avec ses nouveaux collègues quand par hasard, il tomba sur le professeur principal des T-F, la classe de Sora. Il en profita pour se renseigner sur le jeune homme :

« Dites moi Armand, que pouvez-vous me dire sur Sora Kamura ?

-Kamura ? Il vous pose des problèmes ?

-Non, pas du tout, aucun, je suis juste curieux c'est tout …

-Ah, Sora … c'est un élève plutôt moyen mais attentif dans l'ensemble, sans problème. Ouvertement homosexuel il sort avec un dénommé Riku, qui est en T-B … si vous voulez mon avis, ils ne forment pas du tout un couple harmonieux, Riku fait très mauvais genre et j'ai quelque fois l'impression qu'il c'est embarqué là dedans sans savoir comment s'en sortir. Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires tant qu'il a de bonnes notes. Je n'ai jamais eu à convoquer ses parents alors je ne les connais pas mais ça semble bien se passer à la maison … c'est un bon garçon en somme. Pourquoi ?

-Non, pour rien je vous dis, juste curieux …

-Si c'est parce qu'il dessine pendant les cours, ne vous inquiétez pas, on est tous au courant mais bon, tant qu'il surnage dans toutes les matières, ça ne gêne personne.

-Ah !!! » et Squall laissa son collègue partir sur un tout autre sujet, lui s'était souvenu de ses incroyables yeux bleus et avait déjà oublié le monde extérieur.

En rentrant ce soir là, Squall était exténué. Il découvrit son amant assis sur le canapé à lire un livre. Son amant, Cloud était un beau jeune homme blond aux cheveux coiffés n'importe comment, aux beaux yeux transcendants et aux sexys vêtements en cuire. Il avait un aspect général très ténébreux et très charismatique. Squall jeta sa serviette avec ses notes et ses cours dans le couloir, en tas avec ses chaussures et son manteau et il s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de Cloud. Celui-ci se mit tout de suite à jouer avec ses cheveux. Il savait que ça détendait Squall.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ta première journée ?

-ça a été, enfin, sauf que j'ai eu chaud toute la journée avec le col roulé que j'ai du mettre à cause de toi …

-oh, allons, comme si tu t'en plaignais. Avoue que ce qu'on a fait avant que tu ne partes t'as bien détendu et que tu en avais sacrément besoin vu la boule de nerf que tu étais ce matin …

-…hum, oui, sans doute …

-tu as l'air pensif. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-… non non, c'est juste que …

-oui ?

-… j'ai fais une rencontre surprenante aujourd'hui ?

-ah oui ? Tu es enfin tombé amoureux et tu veux que je déménage ?

-Non, idiot … mais j'ai croisé les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu.

-Pardon ?

-(Squall soupira) est-ce que tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé d'un dénommé Roxas ?

-Roxas … oui, je m'en souviens, c'est avec lui que tu as eu cet accident qui t'a valu cette si sexy cicatrice non ?

-Oui, mais je ne t'ai pas tout raconté là-dessus. » Squall raconta l'accident à son ami et celui-ci répondit :

« Oh …pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? C'est quelque chose d'important pour toi alors ça l'est aussi pour moi … mais surtout, pourquoi tu me parles de ça aujourd'hui alors que tu me racontais ta journée à l'école ?

-je t'en parle parce que Roxas avait un petit frère, Sora et qu'il est dans une de mes classes. Quand je l'ai vu … quand j'ai vu ses yeux … je ne sais pas, ça m'a troublé, ça m'a ramené dans le passé, dans l'accident mais aussi tous ses moments passés avec lui … Tu sais ce n'étais pas vraiment un ami, c'était plutôt mon premier petit ami et … je ne sais pas, quand j'ai revu Sora … il lui ressemble tant.

-c'est malsain ce que tu me raconte Squall … déjà parce que c'est un de tes élèves, mais aussi parce que tu es en train de faire un transfert … ce Sora n'est pas Roxas, c'est Sora … et si il est dans une de tes classes, il est sans doute mineur …

-(gros soupir) oui, je sais … »

La conversation pris fin ici et laissa chacun dans ses pensées. Cloud n'avait pas dis ça par jalousie ou pour conserver sa place d'amant. Non, rien à voir. Avec Squall, ils étaient les meilleurs amis et de fait, en sortant de fac, ils avaient pris une collocation. Mais les deux amis étaient pour l'instant célibataires et donc, il n'était pas rare que l'un ou l'autre passe la nuit dans la chambre de son ami. Leur relation avait d'abord débuté ainsi, dans un lit mais ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'à part les bienfaits du sexe et une solide amitié, aucun amour n'en était sorti alors ils avaient arrêté de se voir comme des amants. Depuis, chacun de son côté avait eu des amants ou des maitresses mais leur amitié n'en avait jamais pâtie et donc c'est dans l'intérêt de son ami que Cloud disait ses mots.

Squall avait déjà pensé à tous ce qu'avait dit son ami mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir ses yeux … il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu être autant troublé par des yeux mais ceux-ci l'avaient hypnotisés. Las de penser à tout ça, Squall pris finalement un somnifère et parti se coucher. Peut-être qu'avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, son trouble serait parti.

De fait, le lendemain matin, Squall ne repensa pas à tout ça, du moins, il n'en eut pas le temps, il était parti se couché très tôt et avait oublié de remettre son réveil, du coup, ce fut Cloud qui vint le réveiller à 7h55 pour prendre les cours à 8h05 … il prit juste le temps d'enfiler des vêtements, de se brosser les dents, de mettre son manteau et ses chaussures, de prendre sa serviette et de partir en courant vers le lycée. Sur le chemin, il se fit la réflexion que quand il allait encore au lycée, il avait passé bien des matins à courir ainsi pour ne pas arriver en retard. En franchissant la grille, il entendit quelqu'un courir aussi et se retourna. Il vit alors Sora passer le portail lui aussi courant et essoufflé. Ça n'empêcha pas le châtain de faire un grand sourire à son nouveau professeur et de s'écrier :

« Alors professeur, on est en retard ?

-je pourrais te dire la même chose jeune homme. Alors, quelle est ton excuse ?

-Mon réveil n'a pas sonné … et le votre ?

-… pareil. » répondit Squall en faisant la grimace. Sora ri de la coïncidence et sans le vouloir, il rempli la tête de son professeur de ce doux son cristallin qui le poursuivrait toute la journée.

« Bon, excusez moi m'sieur, je dois aller me chercher un billet de retard … vous n'avez pas ce problème j'imagine … s'que c'est bien d'être prof. » déclara joyeusement le jeune homme en courant pour trouver un CPE. Squall regarda partir le jeune homme en entendant encore son rire si beau … Il se secoua et monta les escaliers pour trouver sa classe. Les élèves étaient déjà tous arrivés et l'attendaient. Il s'excusa pour son retard et se présenta puis il fit l'appel. Il tomba alors sur un nom qui lui fait marquer un arrêt … Riku, n'était-ce pas le nom qu'avait dit Armand ? Le petit ami de Sora ? C'était un nom tellement rare qu'il ne pouvait y en avoir deux dans le même établissement. Il s'éclairci la gorge puis, regardant la classe, il prononça le nom. Un élève leva la main et Squall retint la place de l'élève et continua l'appel. Un peu plus tard, il inscrivit quelques questions au tableau pour voir le niveau des élèves et pendant que tous planchaient dessus, lui, passait dans les rangs. Il s'approcha du dénommé Riku et, discrètement, il le détailla. C'était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés et au visage bien fait, il avait lui aussi les yeux bleus mais plus clair que ceux de Sora. Il semblait bien fait de sa personne mais semblait également très au courant de ce fait. Ses vêtements, soulignant son physique avantageux, le prouvait. Bien malgré lui, il dût reconnaître qu'il le trouvait beau. Et c'est donc un Squall assez bougon qui retourna à sa place.

A SUIVRE.

Une petite review ? à la semaine prochaine normalement !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : mangafana

Titre : les amours de Sora.

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi

J'espère que vous aimerez, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas de béta, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 :

Le soir venu, Squall était encore fatigué, il comprenait pourquoi ses collègues appelaient les élèves « les monstres » en privé, ils étaient infernaux. Et encore, avec lui ils étaient assez calme dût à son autorité naturelle. Avec ses collègues plus coulants, ça devait être un enfer. Rapidement, il se mit à son bureau et commença à corriger des copies. Il y avait celle qu'il avait lui-même donné en petit test d'évaluation pour ses nouvelles classes et il avait eu la surprise de recevoir des copies d'une classe de seconde … leur ancien professeur leur avait donné un mois pour rendre un exposé et c'était lui qui allait devoir les corriger … et bim, 30 copies d'un coup … comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire. Il commença par le plus contraignant, les exposés, et finirait par les tests de connaissances. Finalement, il arriva aux tests de la classe de ce fameux Riku … Il rechercha frénétiquement la copie du jeune homme et commença à lire, jubilant par avance d'une copie désastreuse … il ne savait pas encore s'il noterait ce test pour ses classes mais il verrait plus tard. Quand il arriva au terme de la copie, il commença à grommeler dans sa barbe. Non seulement ce petit prétentieux était canon mais en plus, il n'était pas con … les boules. Il fut interrompu dans ses marmonnements par une voie disant :

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai, l'ours s'est réveillé … Salut Squall, bonne journée ?

-Oh, salut Cloud. » Il regarda son ami et vit que celui-ci était en peignoir, sans doute était-il rentré depuis quelque temps et il venait de sortir de la douche. « Excuse moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

-ce n'est rien, je sais que quand tu es avec tes copies, plus rien ne compte. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te faisait tant maronner ? Tu as été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée à cause de ton réveil ?

-Non, c'est pas ça, d'ailleurs, encore merci pour ce matin.

-'t'en pris … alors ?

-je regardais juste la copie d'un élève.

-Ah, c'est si mauvais que ça ?

-Non, c'est plutôt bon.

-… alors ou est le problème ?

-… rien.

- Si vas-y dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Cloud en lui prenant la copie des mains.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce Riku pour que tu sois dans cet état ? C'est un élève dissipé ?

-non …

-alors parle bon sang, je ne vais pas t'arracher les mots de la bouche quand même !!!

- gqhgqohbgqh !

-Hein ?

-Je disais, c'est le petit ami de Sora !

-Oh … je vois … ça ne t'es donc pas passé dans la nuit ?

-Non … je l'ai revu ce matin, il est arrivé en retard lui aussi, on a franchi le portail presque en même temps … on a échangé deux-trois mots et il a ri … Cloud, son rire à éclairé ma journée, je l'ai eu en tête toute la journée et j'ai adoré ça … je crois que j'ai ce gamin dans la peau.

-Non non non, tu ne peux pas l'avoir dans la peau. Tu le connais à peine. Comme je te l'ai dis, tu fais un transfert, tu crois voir son frère à travers lui. C'était de Roxas dont tu étais amoureux, c'était les yeux et le rire de Roxas que tu aimais … tu ne connais pas Sora, tu as à peine discuté avec lui … Squall, tu es mon ami mais ce que tu fais … je n'aime pas ça.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher … c'est plus fort que moi … je crois que je suis tombé amoureux. » Squall soupira et Cloud aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons …

« Bon alors, tu vas lui donner combien à ce gamin ? Il a bien bossé mais est-ce que tu vas lui faire payer le fait de sortir avec ton amoureux ? » demanda Cloud d'un ton léger pour apaiser l'ambiance.

« Hum … non, je crois que je ne vais pas noter ça, après tout, c'était juste un test de connaissance … je ne vais pas commencer à lui donner de bonne note si je peux l'éviter. » Cloud ri en ébouriffant les cheveux de Squall. Son ami était peut-être de mauvaise foie mais il savait que jamais il ne descendrait la note d'un élève parce qu'il l'avait dans le pif … Squall fini rapidement de corriger les tests et rejoignit son ami devant la télé, ou ils se racontèrent mutuellement leur journée.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent calmement pour Squall, il eut encore plusieurs fois cours avec Sora et avec Riku. Avec le premier, il évitait de le regarder pendant les cours sous peine d'avoir des absences plus ou moins prononcé et avec le second, il faisait son possible pour éviter de lui être hostile de manière trop flagrante.

A la fin de chaque cours avec Sora, celui-ci était toujours le dernier à ranger ses affaires, Squall fermait la porte et ils discutaient. Ils discutaient de tous, des cours, des profs, de leurs amis, de leurs parents, … Ces moments éclairaient la journée de Squall et quand il rentrait chez lui, Squall détaillait ses entretiens à Cloud, son meilleur ami devenu son confident. Cloud n'était toujours pas pour cet amour pour l'instant platonique que son ami entretenait avec le jeune homme mais avec ses confidences, il s'assurait que Squall n'allait pas trop loin, ne dépassait pas les bornes et ce n'était pas le cas. Son ami semblait tellement … adolescent quand il parlait de Sora, comme si c'était son premier amour et pour l'instant, c'était très innocent. Mais Cloud s'inquiétait de la suite des évènements. Squall était un adulte et il avait des besoins. Cloud avait refusé que Squall ne le touche depuis qu'il s'était entiché du jeune homme, ne voulant pas servir de substitut. Squall l'avait très bien compris et n'avais pas insisté, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait pas des besoins. Sora était jeune et il sortait déjà avec quelqu'un, rendant Squall plus jaloux de jour en jour. Heureusement, celui-ci avait encore assez de raison et de retenu pour ne pas laisser ses humeurs interférer avec la scolarité de Riku.

Un jour, à la fin d'un cours, Sora s'esquiva rapidement, sans chercher à discuter avec Squall, comme d'habitude. Celui-ci, étonné, mis tous ses élèves à la porte et, prenant ses affaires rapidement, il parti à la recherche du plus jeune. Pendant toute la récréation, il le chercha en vain et le reste de la journée pareil. En rentrant le soir chez lui, Cloud trouva son ami maussade et inquiet mais ne voulant rien lui dire.

Finalement, le jeudi suivant, il avait à nouveau cours avec la classe de Sora. Pendant tout le cours, pour une fois, Squall chercha le regard du jeune homme mais c'est Sora qui le lui refusa. A la fin du cours, sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper, Sora rangea ses affaires lentement et attendit que les autres s'en aillent. Squall ferma la porte et lui demanda :

« Sora ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé lundi ? Tu étais pressé ?

-Non, pas vraiment, excuse moi, en fait, j'étais dans une mauvaise passe …

-… tu veux m'en parler ?

-Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça.

-Allons, tu ne m'ennuis pas, tu le sais, depuis le temps qu'on parle ensemble … je croyais que tu l'avais compris … Dis moi ce qu'il y a.

-Je … dimanche, Riku m'a largué alors je ne me sens pas très bien depuis.

-… Qui est Riku ? » Bien sur, Squall savait très bien qui était Riku et quels était leur relation mais Sora ne lui en avait jamais parlé et il ne voulait pas faire celui qui avait fouillé dans la vie privée de son ami … même si c'était vrai. Et aussi, il n'en laissa rien paraître, gardant son visage impénétrable mais intérieurement, il était ravi et aurait pu le hurler sur le toit du lycée. Il vit avec amusement Sora rougir fortement en se mordant les lèvres avant qu'il ne se décide à dire :

« C'est mon petit ami … enfin mon ex … ça te choque ?

-Non, voyons, pourquoi serais-je choqué alors que je suis moi-même gay ?

-Toi tu … oh !

-Quoi ?

-Alors c'est ça que vous faisiez toi et Roxas ?

-Euh … vas pas t'imaginer des choses hein ? Avec Roxas, le plus qu'on ai jamais fait c'était des bisous et c'est tout …

-Parce que vous n'avez pas eu le temps ?

-… Sans doute ! » déclara Squall, assez réticent de parler de sa relation avec Roxas à son petit frère sur lequel il fantasmait totalement.

« Mais … il t'as donné une raison pour cette rupture ?

-euh … c'est parce que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin …

-ah … tu veux dire …

-Oui. » répondit rapidement Sora, rouge comme une pivoine. Intérieurement, Squall était ravi et il souriait comme un malade mais à Sora, il servit une soupe bien différente :

« Tu sais, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi … Je veux dire, s'il n'avait pas la patience de t'attendre alors il n'en valait pas la peine. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux pour toi, de plus patient, j'en suis sur !!!

-Hum … peut-être … en attendant, j'ai du mal à m'en sortir. » dit Sora tristement. Devant la douleur dans la voie de son ami et les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, Squall l'attira près de lui et le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter. A l'instant, il ne pensait pas à son désir pour le jeune homme, il pensait juste qu'il avait de la peine et qu'il pourrait peut-être essayer de le consoler. Lentement, il commença à le bercer puis à jouer avec ses cheveux, pour l'apaiser. Mais rapidement, c'est lui qui y pris goût et il commença à baisser sa tête pour sentir l'odeur ses cheveux de Sora. Rapidement, ça ne lui suffit plus. Sa main dans son dos commença à se balader et à enregistrer les monts et vallées du dos du jeune homme puis il commença à l'embrasser. D'abord dans les cheveux, puis sur le front, la tempe, les yeux, le nez les joues et finalement, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Son désir avait été trop fort. Il oublia qu'il était dans un lycée, il oublia que derrière la porte, il y avait des centaines d'élèves qui se promenaient dans les couloirs et pouvaient les surprendre, il oublia que dans ses bras il avait un jeune homme, dont il ne connaissait pas même l'âge exacte. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'est que Sora, en cet instant précis, répondait avec enthousiasme à son baiser. Celui-ci dura quelque temps et Squall l'approfondi, en voulant plus. Il demanda la permission d'accéder à sa langue en lui léchant les lèvres et Sora accepta de bons grés. Le plus jeune avait tout d'abord tenu la chemise de Squall entre ses points quand il pleurait puis il les avait simplement posés sur sa poitrine, appréciant la fermeté de celle-ci et maintenant qu'ils s'embrassaient, il avait levé ses bras pour les passer autour du cou de l'autre homme. Finalement, c'est un grand bruit dans le couloir qui les sorti de leur transe. Un élève avait du faire tomber son sac. En sursaut, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent, incertains. Finalement, bafouillant et rougissant, Sora récupéra son sac et se précipita vers la sortie, laissant Squall, esseulé et toujours sous le choc.

Il passa le reste de sa journée comme un automate, ne se rendant compte de rien, ni de ce qu'il faisait ni de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Heureusement, il ne fit aucun impaire pendant ses cours. Il rentra aussi chez lui en mode « auto », heureusement qu'il n'habitait pas loin et qu'il était toujours à pied. En rentrant, il suspendit sa sacoche, mis son manteau dans le meuble à chaussure et posa ses chaussures sur ce même meuble puis il se rendit dans sa chambre. Cloud, qui l'avait vu faire depuis le salon, lui lança un drôle de regard puis le suivi dans sa chambre. Il vit alors son ami, affalé sur son lit, sur le ventre, essayant vraisemblablement de s'étouffer avec son oreiller. Cloud soupira puis s'assis à côté de son ami et lui dit :

« Alors, raconte ta journée, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-mmmrnqbuqmmm.

-Quoi ? Enlève ta tête de l'oreiller, tu me fais peur et je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. » Cloud retira de lui-même l'oreiller fautif, faisant s'écraser la tête de Squall sur le matelas et il répéta sa question :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour te mettre dans cet état ?

-… on s'est embrassé.

-Pardon ?

-pfff, on s'est embrassé.

-Mais tu … vous … enfin je croyais qu'on était d'accord Squall, pas de relation avec un élève … tu l'as pas forcé quand même ?!

-Non, enfin, pour qui tu me prend ? » Et Squall lui raconta tout, le rendez-vous manqué du lundi puis ce que lui avait dit Sora, son excitation de le savoir vierge et finalement, le câlin qui avait dérapé.

« Et tu dis que lui aussi t'embrassais ?

-Oui, on s'embrassait !!! Et il embrasse vachement bien je peux te dire !!! Il a des lèvres … et une odeur … et …

-des bras et des jambes aussi j'imagine … est-ce que tu compte me lister tout ce qu'il a ? D'ailleurs soit dit en passant, j'aimerais bien que tu me ramène une photo, j'aimerais bien voir le gamin qui à réussi à faire de face de glace une lycéenne.

-Eh !!!

-Quoi, dis moi le contraire pour voir, tu as les hormones en batailles depuis que tu l'as revu …

-bhqihio

-et arrête de grogner, on dirait un ours mal léché bourré de phéromone. Bon, pour en revenir à ton histoire, moi il y a deux choses primordiales qui me turlupine, d'abord, on ne sait toujours pas s'il est mineur. Si il l'est, tu devras attendre, il est hors de question que toi, un professeur, tu sois accusé de détournement de mineur … la deuxième chose qui me dérange est que justement, tu es professeur !!! Et lui un de tes élèves !!! Écoute, je sais que ce n'est qu'un remplacement et que tu le connaissais avant mais franchement, ce n'est pas ça qui te défendra si jamais vous êtes pris ensemble.

-Alors il suffira de ne pas se faire prendre. Et puis j'ai vérifié dans les dossiers des élèves cet après-midi, il est majeur, il a eu 18 ans en janvier derniers.

-Bien, très bien, c'est bien joli tout ça mais tu ne sais même pas si il t'aime ou pas !

-il m'aime, j'en suis sur, après ce baiser c'est évident. Maintenant, le seul problème sera de lui faire accepter de sortir avec moi.

-… donc tu ne compte pas renoncer malgré mes avertissements ?

-écoute Cloud, je sais que tu fais ça pour moi, parce que tu t'inquiète pour moi mais si jamais je ne le fais pas, j'aurais l'impression de perdre une chance unique d'être heureux le reste de ma vie …

-… bien, bon courage alors, je suis de tout cœur avec toi. » déclara Cloud avec un grand sourire avant de balancer sur son ami son oreiller.

Squall attendit le lundi suivant avec impatience, car avant, il n'avait pas cours avec Sora. Le lundi, Sora essaya à nouveau de s'éclipser dans les premiers mais Squall pris sa voie d'enseignant professionnel et déclara :

« Sora, restez un peu je vous pris, je voudrais vous parler.

-bien monsieur ! » déclara docile le jeune homme, la tête baissée. Ils attendirent que tous les élèves soient partis puis Squall ferma la porte, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Sauf que cette fois-ci, contrairement à d'habitude, Sora ne le regardait pas avec le sourire, il ne le regardait d'ailleurs même pas du tout. Il fixait ses pieds en se mordant les lèvres. Squall pris une grande inspiration puis s'approcha du jeune homme.

« Sora ? Tout va bien ? » Ce à quoi il entendit un petit « voui m'sieur » qui le fit sourire. Il reprit :

« Allons, pourquoi ne pas continuer à m'appeler Squall et à me tutoyer ? À cause de ce qu'on a fait la semaine dernière ? » Sora hocha la tête. N'en pouvant plus, Squall pris son menton et le lui releva, voulant voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Eh Sora … c'est un peu dure pour moi de dire ça … d'autant que je suis ton professeur et tout mais … je t'aime, j'ai adoré notre baiser et j'aimerais que toi et moi … on sorte ensemble.

-Hein ?

-Wouah, ça c'est une super réplique. (rire) je recommence vu que tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à y croire. Tu me plais, énormément. Depuis que j'ai commencé à te faire cours, j'évite des yeux à chaque fois parce qu'ils m'hypnotisent, quand tu viens discuter avec moi à la fin des cours, ça éclaire mes journées et me donne le courage d'attendre ton prochain cours pour te revoir. J'ai aimé t'embrasser, j'ai aimé ton odeur et j'aimerais recommencer.

-Mais … c'est … je suis bien plus jeune …

-la différence d'âge n'est pas un problème pour moi … pour toi non plus j'espère.

-Non, pas pour moi, mais … tu sais … tu es tellement beau, tu es bien fait … alors que moi, je suis tout chétif et … maigre … et petit …

-(rire) tu me plais tel que tu es Sora. Est-ce que tu envisagerais de sortir avec moi ?

-Oui mais …

-par contre, je dois te prévenir, tu es mon élève, je suis ton professeur … c'est une situation délicate pour moi … alors je suis navré mais on devra se caché … tu sais … pas de sorti publique ou ce genre de chose … je suis désolé.

-c'est pas grave, je ne suis pas trop sorti de toute façon. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses que Riku détestait chez moi, il avait beau m'inviter au ciné ou ce genre de chose, il disait toujours que je me faisais prier. Moi je préfère largement une bonne soirée télé ou ce genre de chose.

-c'est parfait parce que je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire mieux jusqu'à ce que je parte ou que tu finisses tes études.

-ça ne me dérange pas.

-donc … c'est oui ? Tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ?

-Oui ! » Et Sora s'avança doucement vers Squall, se mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un baiser timide mais suffisant pour que les pieds de Squall ne touchent plus terre.

« Bien parfait. Alors, que dirais tu de venir un soir à la maison ?

-euh…

-ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerais jamais, mais … c'est vrai que j'ai très envi de toi … alors moi je te propose de venir à la maison quand mon coloc sera là, pour deux raisons, la première, c'est que je lui casse les oreilles chaque soir avec toi et qu'il a très envi de te voir, la seconde c'est qu'il sera mon garde fou … si lui trouve que je vais trop loin, alors il saura m'arrêter. Que penses-tu de ce plan ?

-parfait.

-bien … euh, tu peux me donner ton numéro de portable s'il te plait ? Je n'ai pas son agenda en tête. Quand je sais ses disponibilités, je t'appel pour mettre ça au point ?

-ok ! » répondit Sora un grand sourire aux lèvres. Squall, les joues rouges, sorti son portable et enregistra le numéro que lui dicta le plus jeune. Sora l'informa que la récréation allait prendre fin et qu'il devait repartir. Avant ça, il donna un autre baiser à Squall et parti en cours, bien plus heureux que la semaine précédente. Squall aussi, conserva un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres le reste de la journée et en rentrant le soir chez lui, il raconta en détail sa rencontre avec son petit ami à son meilleur ami. Cloud était ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements et accepta avec plaisir de jouer les chaperons. Justement, vendredi soir il n'avait rien de prévu, alors autant que Sora vienne à ce moment là, en plus vu que le lendemain il n'y avait pas école, ce serait super, ils pourraient veiller.

Une petite review ? à la semaine prochaine normalement !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : mangafana

Titre : Les amours de Sora.

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi

J'espère que vous aimerez, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas de béta, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 :

Squall envoya un sms pour prévenir Sora qui demanda la permission à ses parents puis accepta l'invitation. Pendant la semaine qui suivi, Squall ne tint pas en place, exaspérant au possible son ami. Le vendredi soir, ils avaient donné rendez-vous à Sora à 20h pour leur soirée pizza-film, un grand classique dans la colocation. Et pendant tout le temps qu'attendit Squall que Sora arrive, il parvint à épuiser les réserves de patience de Cloud qui se dit qu'il allait bientôt le ligoter. Mais bon, il y repensa à deux fois et se dit que ça ferait surement mauvais effet sur Sora. Quand le jeune homme frappa à la porte, Squall couru vers elle, comme un chien qui sais que l'heure de sa promenade approche et qui n'attend plus que son maître pour y aller. Il reprit sa respiration devant la porte et ouvrit tranquillement la porte. Sora lui fit un timide sourire et Squall le laissa rentrer. Il referma la porte et avant même que Sora n'ait enlevé son manteau, il l'avait plaqué contre la porte pour lui donner un baiser passionné auquel le châtain répondit avec entrain.

Cloud, derrière le couple, regarda la scène en souriant puis, voyant que ça dérapait vu que Squall avait déjà posé une de ses mains sur les fesses du plus jeunes, il déclara :

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant, laisse le respirer et aide le à retirer son manteau. » Devant la voie ferme de son ami, Squall se calma et laissa Sora respiré, il en avait effectivement bien besoin. Celui-ci était rouge de s'être donné en spectacle devant un inconnu. Pendant que Squall accrochait son manteau au porte-manteau, Cloud s'approcha de Sora en le détaillant.

Effectivement, il comprenait pourquoi Squall avait flashé, Sora était vraiment sexy et ses yeux avaient une couleur de bleu exceptionnelle. Il fit un sourire au plus jeune et lui tendit la main :

« Bonjour Sora, je suis Cloud, le colocataire et ami de Squall, ravi de te rencontrer.

-Moi de même monsieur.

-Ah non, ne m'appel pas monsieur, j'ai le même âge que Squall, appel moi par mon prénom et tutoie moi. Bon, viens au salon, installe toi sur le canapé, je vais commander une pizza, 5 fromages, ça te va ?

-Euh, oui bien sur …

-ne t'inquiète pas si tu pue de la gueule, Squall aussi donc il n'y aura pas de souci … » déclara Cloud pendant que Squall protestait. Le blond fit asseoir Sora sur le canapé ou Squall le rejoint et le tint serré contre lui pendant qu'il commandait une pizza. Une fois celle-ci arrivé, ils s'installèrent devant un film, « bienvenu à Gattaca » et passèrent la soirée à le regarder. Pendant tout le film, Sora et Squall échangèrent quelques baisers mais sous l'œil vigilant de Cloud, Squall n'alla pas plus loin. Par la suite, ils discutèrent jusqu'à une heure du matin puis finalement, Cloud raccompagna le jeune homme chez lui en voiture. Il avait tenu à le raccompagner plutôt que Squall parce qu'il savait qu'il était possible que les choses dégénèrent dans un endroit exigüe. Squall dit au revoir à son petit ami sur le pas de la poste d'un baiser fougueux et Cloud le ramena enfin chez lui, mettant fin à cette belle soirée.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Squall continuait à faire cours et Sora et lui continuèrent à sortir ensemble. Sora venait régulièrement chez son petit ami et de plus en plus souvent, Cloud, avec qui il s'entendait très bien, les laissait seul tous les deux. Sora n'avait pas encore passé le pas avec Squall et ce dernier faisait beaucoup de travaux manuels mais il savait que ça en valait la peine.

Squall proposa à Sora de venir à l'appartement pour fêter leur 2 mois de couple. Sora était enthousiaste d'autant que Squall avait visiblement prévu un petit dîner romantique et que Cloud avait justement un rendez-vous ce soir là avec une dénommée Tifa … il ne serait donc pas là pour les chaperonner, et ça tombait bien parce que Sora avait décidé que ce soir, serait le grand soir …

Chez lui, il mit des vêtements dans lesquels il se savait sexy, espérant que Squall le pense aussi. Il mit aussi du parfum pour homme que sa mère lui avait offert au noël dernier mais qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert. Ravi, il parti vers l'appartement de son futur amant.

Squall se frotta les mains en regardant autour de lui. Alors, le bœuf bourguignon était au four, la table mise, des bougies de ci de là, lui, parfait, il sortait de la douche et portait une chemise noir brillante et avait laissé les 4 premiers boutons ouverts, dévoilant son torse bronzé et bien sculpté. Un pantalon de costume noir également, à la coupe droite. Il avait mis pour l'occasion une chaine en argent avec une tête de lion que son père, Laguna lui avait offert un jour, simplement parce qu'il l'avait trouvé beau.

Finalement, il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se précipita pour ouvrir et découvrit son amoureux derrière la porte, magnifique, comme d'habitude mais plus encore, se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

Squall fit un grand sourire à Sora et lui tendit la main pour le faire rentré.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, ils avaient bien dîné, mangé des fraises en dessert pour finalement finir par se faire des bisous sur le canapé. Selon le plan de Squall, et de Sora aussi, les bisous devaient aller plus loin ce soir. Squall avait renversé Sora et l'embrassait passionnément. Il dévasta sa bouche alors que les mains du plus jeune se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Voyant que son amant manquait d'air, Squall libéra sa bouche et pris possession de son cou. Il mordit, suça, aspira, lécha, embrasa … et il soupirait, des soupirs de désir pour le plus jeune. Celui-ci était rouge et essoufflé, ne sachant plus comment respirer, comment penser, il n'était plus que sensation et là encore, ne savait plus ou donner de la tête … Sora cru comprendre que Squall disait quelque chose alors il tendit l'oreille, ne voulant pas manquer un seul moment de cette magnifique soirée. Squall laissait échapper des soupirs, des halètements, des « hum … ta peau … ton odeur … si doux … si sucré …Roxas … Roxas … » Sora se pétrifia, avait-il bien entendu ? Squall s'était tu mais continuait à travailler son cou, ne se rendant pas compte du manque de réactivité de Sora. Il se frottait contre Sora et le plus jeune pouvait sentir une grosse bosse dans le pantalon de son partenaire. Son érection s'était fanée à l'entente du nom de son frère. Quand à nouveau Squall murmura le nom de Roxas, Sora se crispa et essaya de se dégager. Squall changea de position et renforça sa prise sur Sora, ne se rendant compte de rien. Sora réussi tout de même à replier ses jambes sur son torse et balança ses deux pieds dans le ventre de Squall. Rapidement, alors que Squall essayait de reprendre son souffle et de comprendre ce qui se passait, Sora avait déjà rejoint le couloir de l'entrée et essayait de mettre ses chaussures en enfilant son manteau, paniqué. Finalement, toujours très speed, il ouvrit la porte, encore à moitié débraillé et tomba sur Cloud, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte, accompagné d'une jeune femme brune à la forte poitrine. Sora eut un mouvement de recul puis, baragouinant des excuses, il se fraya un passage entre les deux et s'enfui rapidement.

Cloud regarda Sora partir et, inquiet, pénétra dans l'appartement en appelant son ami. Finalement, il le trouva derrière le canapé, assis par terre, se tenant la tête de ses mains et se traitant de con. Cloud s'accroupi et lui demanda :

« Squall, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-… mais quel con … quel con …

-SQUALL !!! » Squall mis quelque temps à stabiliser sa vision sur son ami et lui dit :

« Je suis trop con Cloud, j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé bon sang ? Tu as été trop vite ?je t'avais dit d'y aller molo, tu sais très bien que c'est qu'un puceau !!!

-non, c'est pas ça. Tout ce passait bien et … et là …

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai appelé Roxas. Je l'ai appelé Roxas … mais quel gros connard. Tu avais raison, c'était à Roxas que je pensais … je suis vraiment une grosse merde.

-Bah je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui s'était passé ici mais en tout cas, je ne me sens pas de laisser ce gamin rentré seul chez lui à cet heure et dans cet état, c'est trop dangereux !!!

-Tu as raison Tifa. Viens, on va le raccompagner en voiture. » Cloud pris la main de sa petite amie et l'entraina vers sa voiture, laissant son ami seul. Après tout, il n'avait aucun scrupule et aucune pitié pour un gars aussi con que lui qui avait hérité d'un saphir et qui l'avait traité comme une merde. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir mis en garde mais ce porcher n'en avait vraiment fait qu'à sa tête, comme le gros con qu'il était.

Finalement, Cloud dans sa voiture grognait et maugréait comme un ours et comme il détestait tant que Squall le fasse, maudissant justement son ami qui n'était pas foutu de l'écouter et de faire les choses correctement. Au bout de deux minutes de conduite, ils le retrouvèrent en fâcheuse posture. Il avait été abordé par un groupe de 4 jeunes hommes qui, vu leur manière de se tenir, ne voulait certainement pas lui offrir du thé. Cloud se gara en catastrophe et sorti de la voiture. Prenant sa plus gosse voie, il s'écria :

« Fichez lui la paix et foutez le camps ! » Le groupe y regarda à deux fois avant de réagir. Après tout, Cloud était tout de même très impressionnant avec ses cheveux blond en pétard, ses lunettes de soleil malgré la nuit tombée et son pantalon et sa veste en cuir noir ainsi que son débardeur noir moulant son torse musclé. Malgré tout, à quatre contre un qui avait l'air balèze, une nana et un petit gars, ils pensèrent avoir toute leur chance. Ils s'approchèrent de Cloud, l'un d'eux sortant même un couteau, espérant les impressionné mais quand Tifa mis un pied dans la face de l'homme au couteau, bizarrement, ça changea la donne. Ils étaient visiblement contre un type plutôt balaise, une nana à forte poitrine terrifiante et un jeune alors que eux n'étaient plus que 3. Rapidement, ramassant leur ami, ils prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Cloud se précipita vers Sora, le pris par les épaules et lui demanda :

« Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

-Non, rien, merci Cloud … et vous aussi mademoiselle.

-Oh chéri, je t'en pris appel moi Tifa. J'ai été ravie de leur mettre une trempe, ça fait plaisir. » déclara la brune, réussissant à faire sourire Sora. Cloud emmena Sora dans sa voiture et le fit asseoir derrière alors qu'il reprenait sa place derrière le volant, Tifa à ses côtés. Cloud démarra et pris le chemin de la maison de Sora :

« Écoute, je suis vraiment navré pour ce qui c'est passé avec Squall … » petit coup d'œil dans le rétro, Sora avait la tête tournée vers la vitre et ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. « Je t'avoue que je m'en doutais un peu mais son discours était si bien ficelé, et il avait l'air de réellement tenir à toi … alors je suis rentré dans son jeu … » petit coup d'œil à nouveau. Sora semblait aussi triste que les pierres « je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire …

-je l'aimais.

-… oui, je m'en suis rendu compte …

-j'avais décidé que ce serait mon premier … ça devait se passer ce soir …

-chéri, visiblement il ne le méritait pas. Ecoute, je ne connais ce Squall que de ce que m'en a dit Cloud et il me semblait être quelqu'un de bien … mais manifestement, ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi. Tu mérite tellement mieux chéri. Ta première fois doit être belle et elle ne doit être que pour toi, exclusivement.

-… j'aurais été prêt à le laisser me faire faire ce qu'il voulait. »

Ce furent les derniers mots de cette discussion. Cloud gara la voiture devant chez Sora et descendit en même temps que lui pour l'escorter devant sa porte.

« Tiens Sora, voici ma carte, en cas de problème ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, je ferais toujours tout pour t'aider.

-Merci … tatoueur ? Tu es tatoueur ?

-disons que j'ai un assez bon coup de pinceau et de bons instruments !!!

-c'est bizarre, je te connais depuis plusieurs mois et ce n'est que maintenant que je découvre ce que tu fais dans la vie … alors que toi tu sais tout de moi … excuse moi, tu as du me trouver bien impoli toutes ses fois ou je suis venu chez toi …

-Non, tu n'étais pas impoli, tu étais jeune et amoureux. Je ne t'en veux pas … et j'ai véritablement apprécié nos conversations. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte que Squall ne t'importune pas trop. Cette fois-ci, je ne le laisserais pas me convaincre. N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin, ou même simplement pour parler, d'accord ?

-Oui, merci pour tout Cloud. » Sora fit un petit sourire timide à Cloud qui, envouté, se pencha et l'embrassa. Sora le regarda avec de grands yeux et Cloud, tout aussi étonné, rougit, manqua se prendre les pieds dans le paillasson en repartant, s'installa dans sa voiture, démarra, calla, redémarra, fit un signe de main à Sora toujours sur le perron, fit un demi tour, un nouveau signe de main puis alluma ses feux en repartant pour son appart'. Sora fit un petit sourire amusé et rentra chez lui, mi amusé, mi triste.

Sur le chemin du retour, Tifa eut un petit rire et dit :

« Et bien, je ne pense pas que Squall se doutait qu'il avait un rival si proche de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes enfin … je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça … je n'aurais jamais dût … je suis très gêné.

-gêné ou amoureux ? En tout cas, ce fut une belle soirée Cloud, je te remercie, un bon resto, une belle balade en voiture, une petite bagarre et une scène du baiser magnifique sans même avoir à payer une entrée au ciné !!!

-Non, je …

-Arrête tout de suite Cloud. Dès l'instant ou tu as commencé à me parler de Sora au resto, j'ai su que toi et moi ce n'était pas possible. Ton cœur est déjà pris.

-Non voyons, c'est le copain de Squall …

-c'était … et ce crétin n'a pas su saisir sa chance … toi tu as encore la tienne, n'hésite pas, ce serait bête de passer à côté du bonheur à cause d'un truc aussi con que l'amitié avec un couillon !!! D'autant que lui, il n'a plus aucune chance maintenant. En tout cas, j'espère qu'on restera ami Cloud, je t'apprécie vraiment et j'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec Sora, il est tellement mignon !!!

Finalement, fatigué, Cloud reconduisit Tifa chez elle et rentra chez lui, se préparant mentalement à la conversation crucial qu'il allait avoir avec son coloc' pendant le reste du week-end.

Lundi matin arriva rapidement pour les trois hommes et deux d'entre eux retournèrent au lycée avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Finalement, en début de cours avec la classe de Sora, Squall pris la parole et dit :

« Bien, je voulais vous prévenir, je vais bientôt partir. Vraisemblablement, jeudi sera notre dernier cours ensemble. Depuis deux semaines, un collège de la ville voisine voulait me recruter, m'avoir comme enseignant à plein temps. J'avais toujours refusé car quelque chose me retenait ici … maintenant que cette chose à disparu, j'ai décidé d'accepter. Mon remplaçant devrait être là pour la semaine prochaine. Bien, maintenant, je vous demanderais d'ouvrir votre livre à la page 186 … qui veux bien nous lire le titre du chapitre ? »

A la fin du cours, Squall retint le bras de Sora, qui essayait de s'esquive discrètement. Les autres élèves les regardaient bizarrement mais pour une fois, Squall se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire. Il attendit que le dernier élève soit parti et referma la porte. Il regarda Sora. Le jeune homme avait la tête baissée et tenait son livre d'histoire contre sa poitrine, comme un bouclier. Squall soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux puis déclara d'une petite voix :

« J'ai vraiment tout foiré pas vrai ? (petit hochement de tête de Sora) écoute, je suis vraiment navré … Cloud m'avait mis en garde dès le début mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter, sûr de mon amour pour toi … j'avais tord, et je t'ai fait souffrir pour revivre un rêve. Je suis désolé, désolé de t'avoir utilisé et de ne pas avoir su t'aimer comme tu le mérite. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner. Tu peux sortir maintenant si tu veux …

-… je t'ai sincèrement aimé et je comptais te laisser être mon premier … tu m'as fait beaucoup souffrir. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais te pardonner.

-… essaye, c'est tout ce que je peux espérer de toi … dis toi juste que je suis vraiment un connard de première et qu'un jour, bientôt j'espère, tu trouveras vraiment quelqu'un qui t'aime pour toi. » Sora fit un petit signe de tête et quitta la classe, le vague à l'âme.

Finalement, le jeudi, Sora eut son dernier cours avec Squall et le vendredi, celui-ci quitta définitivement le lycée de Sora. Après ça, Sora traversa une période de spleen plus ou moins accentué selon les périodes. Le bac approchait à grand pas mais il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à réviser, se faisant sermonner tant au lycée qu'à la maison. Sous cette pression quasi constante, Sora pétait souvent des câbles et s'absentait régulièrement de la maison pour décompresser.

Un mercredi après-midi, il se promenait en ville, n'ayant pas envi de rentrer chez lui pour réviser et de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il marchait au gré de ses envies et fini par se retrouver dans une rue parallèle à la rue principale. Il s'arrêta devant un magasin se nommant « duolc&dic ». Le nom lui dit froncer les sourcils, ça lui disait quelque chose. Pris d'un doute, il poussa la porte. C'était un magasin de tatouage et de piercing. Un homme dans la force de l'âge, blond mais avec une trogne de marin, accoudé au comptoir à feuilleté un magasine se tourna vers lui et lui demanda presque agressivement :

« C'est pour quoi gamin ? » Sora fut pris de court mais avant même qu'il ne puisse sortir un son, une voie monta de l'arrière boutique pour dire :

« Bordel Cid, si t'es pas plus aimable avec les clients, on risque pas de faire du chiffre d'affaire !!! » et là, sortant d'une porte voilée par un rideau de fil apparu Cloud, les cheveux toujours en pétard, toujours en noir, toujours en cuir. Sora en resta bouche bée.

« … Sora ? Bonjour, tu vas bien ?

-ah, c'est un pote à toi Cloud ? C'est marrant, c'est pourtant pas ton style … trop jeune et innocent …

-ferme là vieux bouc. Euh … tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-haha, non merci, c'est gentil. En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'entrer mais le nom me disais quelque chose … forcément, je l'avais lu sur ta carte.

-Ah, tu n'es donc pas venu intentionnellement ?

-non … mais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. » déclara Sora avec un grand sourire qui fit rougir Cloud.

« Euh, je te présente Cid, il est propriétaire avec moi de la boutique. Je m'occupe des tatouages et lui des piercings. Cid, tu veux bien tenir la boutique s'il te plait, le temps que je parle un peu avec Sora ?

-No problemo !!! »

Le blond entraina Sora dans l'arrière boutique et lui servi un verre d'eau. Il s'installa devant lui à la table et ils commencèrent à parler. Ils parlèrent et parlèrent, de tout et de rien … ils n'abordèrent pas de sujet sensible néanmoins, trop tôt, mais ils abordèrent beaucoup de sujets. Sora demanda comment allaient les affaires et Cloud demanda comment allait l'école. En apprenant que le bac approcha, Cloud lui demanda comment il le sentait. Sora n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste sur ses résultats alors Cloud lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire plus tard, comme études ou métier :

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais bien dessiner.

-dessiner ? Tu dessines ? Fais-moi voir ? » Sora sorti quelques croquis qu'il faisait toujours en cours et Cloud tomba sous le charme. Ils étaient magnifiques et si bien fait, presque vivant … des merveilles. Soudain, Cloud eut un air étonné puis s'exclama :

« Oh !

-Quoi ?

-et bien, je me disais, tu sais, tu es très doué … j'aime ce que tu fais … et si tu travaillais pour nous pendant les vacances ? Un job d'été ?

-… vraiment ?

-oui, j'aime tes dessins, ils sont très beaux et tu as la fantaisie qui me manque, je sais dessiner, je suis très doué mais inventer de nouveaux dessins pour chaque client m'est très difficile, surtout quand ils sont à côtés à me donner des instructions … alors que toi, je suis sur que tes dessins auraient beaucoup de succès. Ecoute, je t'engage pour que tu me donnes tes dessins, tu dessineras ici, je te fourni ce dont tu as besoin et je m'en servirais comme modèle pour mes tatouages … et aussi, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de l'accueil, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, Cid est bien gentil mais il est brusque et il fait peur aux clients.

-Moi je veux bien, je trouve même ça super, mais dis moi, est-ce que tu ne dois pas lui demander son avis ? S'il est copropriétaire, il a son mot à dire non ?

-Tu sais, en fait, Cid s'en fiche éperdument, il m'a donné des fonds pour ouvrir la boite et il fait les piercings mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, je le mettrais au courant bien sur !!! Par contre … je ne pourrais pas beaucoup te payer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que je peux dessiner et éviter de partir en vacances avec mes parents, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Et puis … comme ça … on pourra se voir plus souvent … toi et moi …

-Oh … euh … ça … oui, moi aussi ça m'a manqué … tu m'as manqué …d'ailleurs, est-ce que ça te dirais de … de venir au ciné ce soir ? On ira voir le film que tu veux.

-… c'est un rancard ?

-euh … p'tête bin … ça te dérange ? Ou …

-NON, non, j'aimerais bien … sortir avec toi … ça me ferait plaisir … » Cloud lui fit un petit sourire et tout doucement, pour laisser à Sora la possibilité de partir, il l'embrassa, doucement, légèrement, juste un touché lèvres contre lèvres. Quand Cid passa la porte, ils se séparèrent brusquement et rougirent fortement. Cid eut un rire grave qui se voulait discret puis déclara ;

« J'vous dérange pas longtemps, j'venais juste chercher une bouteille d'eau.

-tu … tututu tu nous dérange pas … hum … au fait Cid, j'ai engagé Sora pour les vacances d'été pour te remplacer à l'accueil, j'ai bien vu que ça n'améliorait pas ton humeur de le faire alors autant prendre quelqu'un de plus … sociable … en plus, il a accepté de me laisser utiliser ses dessins pour mes tatouages.

-ouais, pas de soucis, c'est cool.

-au fait … euh … est-ce que tu voudrais bien fermer ce soir ? jejeje enfin j'ai invité Sora au ciné alors …

-ouais les amoureux allez vous amuser, je vais fermer.

-merci Cid. » et Cid quitta la pièce tandis que Cloud rougissait encore plus.

« Haha, je suis ton petit ami ?

-ben … ça me plairait … tu veux bien ?

-avec plaisir. » et cette fois-ci, c'est Sora qui initia le baiser.

Ça faisait déjà deux mois que Cloud et Sora sortait ensemble, Sora eut finalement son bac et il travailla tout l'été avec Cid, qui était devenu un bon ami, et Cloud. A la fin des vacances, Sora intégra les beaux arts mais continua à travailler chez son amant dès qu'il avait le temps. Il était gentil et charmant alors ça faisait une très bonne pub pour le magasin et lui au moins il ne faisait pas peur à la clientèle. Et il faisait une bonne presse au magasin à la fac. Pendant les vacances de novembre, Sora et Cloud firent le grand pas et l'un comme l'autre en furent … ravi. Ce fut une très belle nuit, très romantique, sensuelle, savoureuse, exceptionnelle. Cloud avait été très doux et Sora souffrit le minimum.

Ils reparlèrent peu de Squall mais celui-ci fit savoir à son meilleur ami qu'il était ravi pour eux et qu'il espérait qu'ils resteraient ensemble très longtemps.

Après avoir fini ses études, Sora rejoint le magasin en tant qu'employé puis plus tard en tant que propriétaire au tiers du magasin, mais toujours aux côtés de Cloud … Un jour, Sora avait demandé à Cloud de lui faire un tatouage. Il y avait réfléchit pendant plusieurs mois et était sûr du motif qu'il voulait sur son corps mais Cloud avait refusé en lui disant qu'il était parfait et qu'il ne voudrait jamais retoucher à une œuvre d'art.

FIN

Ouah, ça alors, ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais envisagé !!! Encore une fois, mon histoire à décidé d'elle-même de partir dans une toute autre direction que celle prévue à l'origine. Bien sur, vous l'aurez deviné, à l'origine, Sora devait finir avec Squall mais le Squall que j'ai fait m'étais devenu tellement insupportable que je le voyais mal finir avec Sora. Et là, j'ai eu Cloud qui s'est présenté et franchement, je me suis dit que c'était une idée originale et que ce couple m'avait l'air bien sympa. M'enfin je l'aime bien quand même, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
